


Come What May

by Vaderfanboi



Category: Moulin Rouge! (2001), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Moulin Rouge! Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Mutual Pining, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Prostitution, overuse of commas, you die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaderfanboi/pseuds/Vaderfanboi
Summary: Kylo Ren goes to Naboo to become a Sith and ends up becoming a writer, a singer, and above all, a lover. His lover? A dying courtesan who's materialism is challenged by love and jealousy. I wrote this as a parody to Moulin Rouge, my absolute favourite love story.





	1. Nature Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters or locations from Disney's Star wars nor Baz Luhrmann's Moulin Rouge! and in no way am I claiming ownership to either story. This is a parody, all warnings for the films apply here. I put the singing parts in all caps. Enjoy!

The greatest thing you’ll ever learn is just to love, and be loved in return. Love, however was the last thing on Kylo’s mind. He had come to Naboo to learn the Force- more specifically, the dark side. He would study the history of the Sith that had been saved on holocubes ages prior and become the strongest Sith lord since the dynasty of his Grandfather. His uncle, Luke had warned him that the dark was a power he should stray from- that the dark would set him down an irredeemable path. His uncle implored Kylo to rid himself of this “Ridiculous obsession with the Sith”! With that in mind, Kylo set off to find freedom, beauty, truth, and love. Kylo of course was expecting to become a Sith, not a lover. The only problem? He had no clue how to be a Sith.  
Suddenly, an unconscious Padawan fell through the ceiling of the shabby motel room Kylo had rented. The Padawan being one of the few Kylo had recruited after eloping his uncle’s training. Then, just as suddenly, another burst through the door, dressed as a nun.  
“Ben! So sorry about the ceiling, you see we thought we might write a play and-”  
A play. A luxury that had become extinct for nearly every planet in the galaxy except for the bohemian-beauty that went by the name of Naboo. And a play it was, something very modern called The Last Jedi.  
“Did you say a play?” Kylo asked with distaste and bafflement very clear in his voice.  
“And it’s set in Alderaan!” The unconscious Padawan stirred at the sound of his peers which lead Toulouse, the padawan dressed as a nun, to explain the current situation. “Ah, yes” he gestured to the boy lying in the rubble of the ceiling that was now on the ground. “We suspect that in light of recent ‘Force antics’, we accidently turned our fellow knight into a narcoleptic…”  
“Wait, what?” Kylo was becoming frustrated at the confusion of everything that had been happening.  
“Totally fine one moment and then suddenly-” Toulouse imitated snoring so loud and obnoxious that Kylo began regretting sparing anyone that night. “Unconscious the next”.  
“How is he?” Came a voice from the floor above. Peeking through the hole in the ceiling, Kylo saw the three other Padawans staring back at him. He recognized them as Audrey, Satie, and Doc. Audrey was mouthing off about how foolish everyone had been in order to incapacitate their peer.  
“I still need to finish the music…” Satie spoke up quietly from his portion of the hole. Kylo was just about ready to shred each of the children with his hazard of a lightsaber when Toulouse shouted.  
“Find someone to read his part!” Heavily implying that Kylo should sing, Toulouse used his minimal knowledge of the force to lift Kylo through the hole in the ceiling and onto the set of their new extravagant play: The Last Jedi.  
Before Kylo could register what was happening, the band of ragtag force-users were creating a monstrous sound made entirely of out-of-tune piano keys, exploding blasters, and just about everyone’s (and their mother’s) opinion of what the lyrics should be. Everyone’s except for Kylo’s.  
“The hills are excited!”  
“The hills are enticed”  
“They're breathing!”  
“Perhaps the hills animate!”  
The cacophony had become too much for Kylo’s short temper. He had become overwhelmed with this silly play and the garbage it passed for. They were supposed to become Sith, not actors! Kylo wanted to scream his displeasure. He wanted to roar in fury at these stupid children. He was 20 and had deliberately chosen the oldest to come with him, yet, they second eldest was only 18. Blinded by his rage, Kylo didn’t manage to scream or shout or spit at his fellow ‘actors’, he did something far more shocking. Ben Solo, infamous for his tantrums had seemingly made every tongue in Naboo hold still for just a moment as he sang. He sang with a deep, rich voice that silenced the entire room. He sang only a few words: “THE HILLS ARE ALIVE WITH THE SOUND OF MUSIC!” It had sounded so right to him, yet so foreign.  
Each of the padawans stared at him with slack jaws and bugged eyes. No one spoke out of fear for what he might do next.  
“The hills are alive with the sound of music, I love it! It fits perfectly!” The narcoleptic Padawan who went by the name of Argie shouted as he suddenly came to. “Ben, you should write the play with Audrey!” His suggestion insulted Kylo but everyone else seemed to think it was so obviously the answer to their problems.  
“But how will we convince anyone to actually agree to showing this? No offense, but none of us has ever done this” Satie said, reality and disappointment filling the air.  
“I’m taking care of it” Toulouse comforted everyone except for Kylo, once more, who’s uncle’s voice was still nagging at him.  
“No, no I’m not doing this, none of us are” Kylo ran back to the hole in the floor leading to his room. “This is stupid and I’m not losing sleep over it. We came here to be Sith, not singers! We aren’t bohemian revolutionaries!”  
Toulouse looked at him, stubborn and conflicted. “What? Do you believe in beauty?”  
Kylo blinked at the young knight. “I guess”  
“Freedom?”  
“Yes, of course” that answer had come the easiest to Kylo once the thought of his uncle resurfaced.  
“Truth?” Toulouse was practically begging Kylo by then.  
“Sure, why not?” Kylo didn’t see the point in these meaningless questions.  
“Love?” That took Kylo aback. He had no clue what to think about love. The Jedi had banned it and Kylo was certain he had never felt it before. So why was he nodding his head? Why would he believe in love? He brushed it off as spite.  
“Yeah, all you need is love” The words left his mouth before he could swallow them and his knights gathered around him, staring as though he were a God.  
“See, you can’t fool us! You’re the voice of the children of the revolution!” Toulouse pulled Kylo back from the hole. “We have a plan!” and Toulouse did have a plan: you.  
Kylo was to audition for the finest courtesan Naboo had to offer. You also happened to be the daughter of the owner of a well-known brothel/theatre known commonly as “The Moulin Rouge”. Prostitutes and exotic dancers from all corners of the galaxy came to the Moulin Rouge penniless, looking for work and becoming richer than they could possibly imagine. The only catch was that they could never leave.  
You had been crowned the star of the show- the Sparkling Diamond, and you lived up to your name. You shined against the lower girls in the Moulin Rouge hierarchy known as the Diamond Dogs. Toulouse pitched the ridiculous play to you days before and you had agreed, desperate to become a real, serious actress. You gave him one of the posters for the Moulin Rouge that happened to have your glamour shot and the information necessary for the show she would put on that very night. Needless to say, the knights were impressed by your acting. You REALLY looked like you enjoyed dancing on stages scantily clad for the greasiest, richest, slimiest people in the galaxy. Truthfully, they all disgusted you which is what was so impressive in the eyes of the knights. You were their saving grace.  
Toulouse handed the flyer with your face on it to Kylo. At first, he thought you looked trashy in all your makeup and jewels but a second glance proved to him that you might have possibly been the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. You were a call girl, nothing more.  
“Fine. We’ll write the dumb play”. Kylo acted uninterested but the second he saw your face on that flyer, he was utterly convinced.  
The next night, Kylo and the band of runaways went to the Moulin Rouge so that Kylo could audition for you. The first few steps inside, Kylo was completely overwhelmed. It seemed like thousands of scantily clad can-can dancers were being groped on the dance floor for anyone to see. Their costumes were bright, gaudy frocks and their makeup was caked on and smudged all the same. The men were dressed to the nines in their suits and each of them had fistfulls of cold, hard cash waiting to be spent on the galaxy’s oldest business.  
Kylo looked around to every corner of the Moulin Rouge but couldn’t find you anywhere. He felt like the other Padawans must have tricked him to going to a brothel with the false hope of finding you there. How could he be so stupid? He’d never get to meet you, he was penniless and you only gave your time to the rich.  
Just as he was about to leave in a fury, the dance floor cleared, the lights went out, the music stopped, and a swing slowly descended to the ground. A spotlight shone directly on the swing and he saw the most beautiful person he’d ever laid his eyes on. Your flyer did you absolutely no justice.  
“That’s her, the Sparkling Diamond”. Toulouse pointed to you but Kylo’s eyes were already glued to your perfect skin, and his ears had your full attention. That’s when he heard you sing.  
“THE POOR ARE GLAD TO DIE FOR LOVE… THEY DELIGHT IN FIGHTING DUELS…” Kylo thought you were an angel. Your voice rang like bells on a satin ribbon. But he wasn’t the only one enchanted, for there was someone else who was supposed to meet you that night. The General, your father’s investor.  
“BUT PREFER A MAN WHO LIVES” For a moment, Kylo was sure your eyes had met his in the darkness but he couldn’t be sure. “AND GIVES EXPENSIVE JEWELS…” You got off your swing and started dancing across the room, singing all the while. “A KISS ON THE HAND MAY BE QUITE CONTINENTAL BUT DIAMONDS ARE A GIRL'S BEST FRIEND. A KISS MAY BE GRAND BUT IT WONT PAY THE RENTAL ON YOUR HUMBLE FLAT OR HELP YOU FEED YOUR... PUSSYCAT” You were absolutely radiant, any man who could reach you would push others aside just to brush a gloved hand onto your skin. Even with the groping and clamor, you kept your composure. “MEN GROW COLD AS GIRLS GROW OLD, AND WE ALL LOSE OUR CHARMS IN THE END” Again, Kylo was sure you were looking into HIS eyes. Like you were singing to him and no one else. “BUT SQUARE-CUT OR PEAR-SHAPED, THESE ROCKS DON'T LOSE THEIR SHAPE. DIAMONDS ARE A GIRL'S BEST FRIEND”.  
The General pulled your father, Zidler aside. “When will I be able to meet her?” The General asked impatiently.  
“After her number, General Hux, I have arranged for you and Mademoiselle (Y/N) to meet totally alone.” Your father consoled, winking at the General.  
Unbeknownst to Kylo, he was having the exact same conversation with Toulouse. “When will I be able to meet her?” Kylo asked anxiously.  
“After her number, I have arranged for you and Mademoiselle (Y/N) to meet. Totally alone”. Spoke Toulouse in the cheekiest voice he could muster.  
“Alone?” Kylo was terrified. He had no experience talking with pretty girls.  
“Yes, totally alone!”  
You were still performing but Kylo noticed a large man dressed as a ring leader speaking to you on stage. He was pointing to the General who happened to be sitting in a booth right next to Kylo’s. You turned to see who you thought to be “The General” and your eyes landed on a well-dressed, raven-haired, handsome young man. “Are you sure, father?”  
“That’s the one, chickpea”. Zidler looked in the same direction as you.  
“Will he invest?” You were changing your dress, hidden by the other dancers lifting their skirts”.  
“Pigeon! After one night with you, how could she refuse?” Zidler boomed, praising you. “Remember, a real show, in a real theatre, with a real audience, and you’ll be-”  
“A real actress…” you cut him off with a dreamy voice. You were excited to finally move up in the world. You were finishing up your song as you made your way to Kylo who was totally starstruck. “I believe you are expecting me” Kylo nodded his head frantically. Turning to the crowd, you shout “I’m afraid it’s lady’s choice!” The crowd is rooting for Kylo at this point but he’s too shocked to even move. You put on the most pathetic pout and began whining at him. “Come on, let’s dance”. You grab him and dance for the rest of the show until you have to finish your set.  
“I just wanted you to know I’m very excited to be involved”. Kylo barely stuttered out.  
“Oh are you?” You felt like you had already won him over and it elated you.  
“Toulouse said we might do it, uhm, in private”.  
“Did he?” You put on all the charm you could muster.  
“Yes.. as a, uhm, private poetry reading”. Kylo suggested and it confused you for a moment before assuming he might just be too shy to talk about sex.  
“Ohh! I love a little ‘poetry’ after supper”. You flirted heavily before bidding him adieu so you could finish your set by getting back on your swing and singing. “SUARE-CUT OR PEAR-SHAPED THESE ROCKS DON'T LOSE THEIR SHAPE. DIAMONDS ARE A GIRL'S... BEST-” and without finishing the song, you lost your breath, fainting off of the swing that had to have been at least 20 feet in the air. You would have crashed had it not been for your bodyguard catching you.  
“Yes! You’ve scared her away!” Your father’s voice boomed as you were carried away. He continued to play ringmaster while you were backstage, taking medicine and playing it all off as if nothing was wrong. Something was wrong, though and you knew when you held a bloodied napkin in your fist, fresh from a coughing fit. Zidler walked into your dressing room, concern covering his face. “Duckling! Are you alright?”  
“I’m fine, father!” You posed for him in the new gown you had put on for ‘the General’. “How do I look? Smoldering temptress?”  
Zidler still wasn’t convinced but you seemed healthy enough to perform for the night. “Oh, my little strawberry! How could he resist you? Everything is going so well!” And with that, you were lead to the Elephant where your duties were best performed.


	2. Your Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren goes to Naboo to become a Sith and ends up becoming a writer, a singer, and above all, a lover. His lover? A dying courtesan who’s materialism is challenged by love and jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are NSFW themes but again, with context, it's nothing serious. All characters are 18+

Kylo was brought to the “Elephant” which was a gaudy tower built for pleasuring girls to work on their customers. Only the highest paying bidders could get in and Kylo was in the highest, most garish room with the most beautiful, expensive courtesan in all of Naboo and he hadn’t paid you a single unit. You were changing into something very racey while Kylo was trying to think of some poetry to impress you with. He wasn’t very used to poetry, nor was he very quick about writing it. He needed inspiration. The band of Padawans were spying on Kylo from atop the Elephant where they had climbed.  
“This is a wonderful place for a poetry reading” you stepped out from the screen you were changing behind, in black silk lingerie looking like a smoldering temptress. “Don’t you think? ‘Poetic’ enough for you?” you strut over to the General imposter.  
“Yes” Kylo answered with only short phrases, scared if he said more he’d embarrass himself.  
You waltzed over to a small tray that held cheeses and champagne. “Something to eat? Perhaps some champagne?”   
“I’d rather just, uh get it over and done with” Kylo played with his thumbs to avoid staring at your silk-clad curves. He was eager to impress you but it sounded like he was uninterested to your ears. Letting the champagne drop back into the ice bucket, you regain your composure and saunter to the bed.  
“Very well. Then why don’t you come down here? ” You lounge back on the bed, seductively. You really needed him to like you if he was going to invest and there was no way you would let a general of the First Order slip through your fingers- especially one this handsome. “Let’s get it over and done with” You said to Kylo who was beginning to get overwhelmed.  
“I-I prefer to do it standing” Kylo said sheepishly. Your face showed shock for a moment but you recovered quickly.  
“Oh, okay. Sure” You began to stand up but you were interrupted.  
“You don’t have to stand!” He was trying so hard to make you like him. He saw you flaunting yourself but he was so inexperienced with pretty girls and the bohemian ways of Naboo that he was getting flustered. “I mean, It’s very long and I’d like you to be comfortable.” You figured he was talking about his penis.  
“I’m sure I will be” Usually men would throw themselves at you so why was the “General” taking so long? Was he just shy or completely repulsed by you?  
“Excuse me” He walked off and turned away from you, only worsening your insecurities.“The uhm, the sky is -is..” he turned to look at you but what he saw was a bit too much for him to handle. In an attempt to woo him, you started moaning and rolling on the bed, sounding ridiculously sultry. “With the bluebirds, uhh” he turned away from you again, feeling out of place and uncomfortable. “Come on, get it together” he whispers to himself.   
“Is everything alright?” You stopped moaning and ask him genuinely. For a moment, your facade was broken and Kylo was facing you, falling for you all over again.  
“Yes, I’m just nervous and it takes a little while to… get inspired” He stared at you trying to find words but his mouth was dry.  
You came to the assumption that he had a hard time getting “excited” and jumped to aid him without realizing he just wanted to come up with a poem that could impress you. “Oh yes, of course. Let Mummy help, hmm?” You reached down and rub Kylo’s crotch through his very tight pants and he gasped out of complete shock and foreign pleasure. “Is this inspiring you?” You pushed him onto the bed with no effort- the ‘general’ was pretty lanky with lean muscle which you noticed when you ripped his shirt open. “Let’s make love!”   
“Make l-love?” Kylo whimpered.  
“You want to don’t you?”   
“Well I thought-”  
You cut him off “Can’t you feel the poetry?” You started sucking on his neck and grinding on him. Kylo bucked his hips up to meet yours and you felt a large bulge gathering beneath you. “Mmm you’re a big boy, aren’t you?” You tugged at his thick hair and yelled out “I need your poetry, now!” You were thrown off of him and onto your back by some strength that you couldn’t place the origin of while Kylo jumped off the bed.  
“Fine!” He shouted at you and you stared at him from the bed, terrified. What did you do wrong? Kylo blinked at you and noticed how scared you were and felt shame. He realized that he HATED seeing you upset and especially because he was the one who scared you. You said you wanted to hear poetry, though and he needed to clear his thoughts. The problem, however was that it didn’t matter if you were completely nude and on his lap or dressed in Jedi robes a million galaxies away- you would always be occupying his thoughts. “I-Its a little bit funny”   
Your face softened a bit and the tension in the room lessened. “What?”  
“This feeling inside.” You looked totally lost but he kept going. “I’m not one of those who can… easily hide. Is this okay? Is this what you want?” He asked you.  
No one had ever asked you what you wanted and those five short words almost made you swoon. Almost. “Oh yes. Yes, yes, yes this is what I want. Naughty words.Tell me more!” Your act was back on and you were just as stubborn as before. You lived by a code that banned love; you had to if you were going to keep a roof over your head and bread in your pockets. Once again, you roll around on the bed and start moaning.  
“I don’t have much money, but, boy if I did” He said, with no confidence whatsoever. “I’d buy a big house where we both could live.”  
“Yes, yes, yes! More, darling, more!” Kylo looked at you like you were nuts.*  
“If I were a sculptor or-- or then again, no. Or a man who sells potions at a travelling show”  
“Oh no don’t!” the amateur Sith stopped out of concern. “No, don’t stop” You pouted at him.   
“I know it’s not much but it’s the best I can do…” You fell off the bed but kept rolling around like a lunatic or a dedicated professional (it was hard to differentiate). Kylo was speechless and frankly disturbed at your behaviour. Was he doing something to bother you? Were you mocking him? All of his insecurities were flooding his brain while he watched you shout in fake ecstasy. Finally, he couldn’t stand it anymore and he opened his mouth to shout at you to stop but once again, anger and frustration entered his brain and left his mouth in the form of a song. “MY GIFT IS MY SONG…AND THIS ONE’S FOR YOU”  
The world seemed to light up in your eyes as you stopped your ministrations and listened the faux general sing. He had the most beautiful voice and he was singing for you; no one else. “AND YOU CAN TELL EVERYBODY   
THAT THIS IS YOUR SONG   
IT MAY BE QUITE SIMPLE, BUT   
NOW THAT IT'S DONE   
I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND   
I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND   
THAT I PUT DOWN IN WORDS   
HOW WONDERFUL LIFE IS NOW YOU'RE IN THE WORLD…”  
You stand up, completely disregarding the fact that you were pretending to orgasm. Facing Kylo and breathing shallow, you watch him sing for you.  
“SAT ON THE ROOF   
AND I KICKED OFF THE MOSS   
WELL, SOME OF THESE VERSES   
WELL, THEY, THEY GOT ME QUITE CROSS” Kylo took your hand in his, never breaking eye contact, and you put an arm on his shoulder after placing his free hand on your hip with pure intentions. Slowly, you started swaying to his soft singing. “BUT THE SUN'S BEEN KIND   
WHILE I WROTE THIS SONG   
IT'S FOR PEOPLE LIKE YOU   
THAT KEEP IT TURNED ON” They both of you held so tightly together that you could feel each other’s heartbeats. You rested your head on his chest and squeezed his hand while Kylo serenaded on. “SO EXCUSE ME FORGETTING   
BUT THESE THINGS I DO   
YOU SEE, I'VE FORGOTTEN   
IF THEY'RE GREEN OR THEY'RE BLUE   
ANYWAY, THE THING IS   
WHAT I REALLY MEAN   
YOURS ARE THE SWEETEST EYES   
I'VE EVER SEEN” And suddenly you couldn’t care less what colour your eyes were, as long as they were watching him. The whole thing seemed too good to be true. He was charming, polite, kind, a beautiful poet and most importantly- rich. Through the window, the future Knights of Ren were watching you dance and were silently cheering for their leader. “AND YOU CAN TELL EVERYBODY   
THIS IS YOUR SONG   
IT MAY BE QUITE SIMPLE BUT   
NOW THAT IT'S DONE  
I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND   
I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND   
THAT I PUT DOWN IN WORDS   
HOW WONDERFUL LIFE IS   
NOW YOU'RE IN THE WORLD” Kylo ends the song by dipping you and still holding you close to himself. You were both totally enamoured.   
“I can’t believe it… I’m in love. And of all people, I’m in love with a young, talented, handsome general.” You reached up to kiss your newfound love but he pulled away and chuckled.  
“I’m not a general” He was worried you were going to start rolling around again and held you closer.  
“Wait, what?” Your eyes bugged out of your head. Was this some sort of roleplay? Or a joke?  
“I’m a writer.” Kylo’s heart dropped to his stomach.  
“A WHAT?!” you wriggled out of his grasp and stood further from Kylo than he’d prefer. “No, no, no please tell me you’re not another oh-so-talented, charmingly bohemian, tragically impoverished writer from nowhere trying to make a name for yourself on Naboo.” The guilty poet’s silence was enough of an answer and you covered your face and started panicking. “How could this happen? I was so careful…” Your breathing became erratic and you nearly threw up. Outside, the Padawans shared looks of disappointment. “Shit! What about the real general?” You ran to the door and Kylo was close on your heels.  
“Toulouse told me-” You opened the door to see Zidler speaking with General Hux of the First Order, a man who looked like he had as much charm as a Toydarian but certainly more money and shut it instantly.   
“The general! Quick, out the back!” You tried pushing Kylo out but Zidler bursted through the door to your chagrin. Kylo ducked behind the small cheese table, hiding.   
“My dear, are you decent for the general?” You nodded, too scared to speak. “Dearest general, allow me to introduce you to the Sparkling Diamond, herself, Mademoiselle (Y/N).”   
“Monsieur, how wonderful of you to take the time out of your busy schedule to visit.” You offered your hand.  
“The pleasure, I’m afraid, will be entirely mine” Hux bowed and kisses your outstretched hand. You had been spoiled by Kylo’s charm and became completely repulsed by the general’s remark. Zidler walked out of the room and left you standing with the General, raking his eyes over your body. “A kiss on the hand may be quite continental.”  
“But diamonds are a girl’s best friend” you flirted.   
“Woof” No, he doesn’t sound like a dog.* All-in-all, he wasn’t unattractive. He was tall and lean but with defined muscle. His fiery orange hair stood out in contrast to his bright green eyes and honestly, if you never met Kylo, you’d already be on your knees for this man. But you really had been spoiled, now. The General stared at you while walking to the refreshment table where Kylo hid. “You must surely be in need of refreshment, dear”.  
“DON’T… you just love the view!” You said, hoping to distract him from seeing Kylo.  
“Charming.” He was uninterested in the view other than your body. “But I should like a glass of champagne”.   
“No!” You shouted as Kylo popped his head over the table to see what was happening. The General glared at you, annoyed. “It’s a little bit funny”.  
“What is?” Hux was giving you his full attention.  
“This…” You looked past him at Kylo who was mouthing the words for you “feeling inside. I’m not one of those who can…” Kylo hid his face in a peek-a-boo manor. “Easily hide!” Kylo tripped a bit and fell over resulting in a crash and the General whipped his head to the direction of the noise. Out of fear of being discovered, you throw yourself at the General’s feet to distract him. “I don’t have much money! But if I did, oh, I’d buy a huge house where we both could live.” You looked in between Hux’s legs to see Kylo facing you from behind the General. Slowly, you rose to your feet, singing to Hux “I HOPE YOU DON’T MIND  
I HOPE YOU DON’T MIND  
THAT I PUT DOWN IN WORDS  
HOW WONDERFUL LIFE IS   
NOW YOU'RE IN THE WORLD” For a moment, Hux’s eyes sparkle and he looked at you like you’re the sun. You were only trying to distract him but your words were so genuine and pure that he had fallen completely in love with you.   
“That’s very beautiful” Hux whispered, in awe.  
“It’s from a new musical called…” You looked for Kylo’s help again. Kylo mouthed the words to you again and pretended to play with a sword. “The Last Jedi” Kylo, who was trying to sneak out of the room, heart aching for you, opened the door to see Hux’s bodyguard, Phasma, with her back to the door. Slamming the door, he jumped away.  
“What was that?”  
You threw yourself onto the bed and started wailing “How DARE you toy with my emotions?!” You grab the General and he fell on top of you. “Let’s make love!” Kylo hid behind a curtain which barely concealed him.  
“Make love?”   
“Yes! I knew you felt the same way!” You smashed your lips onto his. Kylo was looked at you with puppy dog eyes, begging you to stop touching another man and you glare at him, pointing at the back door. He wouldn’t stop giving you that pleading look and it broke your heart. “You’re right, General. We should wait until opening night.” You looked at Kylo with a are-you-happy-now expression and he gave you a smirk that confirmed he definitely is happy now.  
“I didn’t-” Hux didn’t want to wait nearly as much as you did.  
“You have a power in you that scares me, dear General. You must go.”  
“But I just got here” Hux persisted.  
“We’ll see each other every day at rehearsal. Now leave, we absolutely must wait until opening night.” You shoved him out of the door and turned to face Kylo, fuming. “Who the fuck do you think you are?”  
“My friends call me Kylo…” He answered sheepishly  
“Do you have any idea- any idea what would’ve happened if-” in your panic, you lost your breath completely and began gasping for air.  
“(Y/N)?” Kylo caught you before you hit the ground. “Shit, okay” He tried putting you onto the bed and fell onto you.  
“What the hell is this?” Kylo looked up to see the General with a hand on his blaster, furious.  
“Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This was actually in the script  
> Thank you for reading, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


	3. Elephant Love Medley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux finds you in the arms of Kylo and he's not amused. Kylo and his gang of knights perform unusual damage control and a show is born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to get actual plot in this chapter but it's super music-oriented so I did what I could. A derogatory term for a sex worker is used in this chapter and there's some implied smut but otherwise, it's safe.

You woke up to Kylos body lying on yours, he was warm and firm but he looked terrified. You glance over to where he was looking and saw the General burning holes into your skin with his glare. “Oh, General, so glad you’re back”  
“It’s a little bit funny? This feeling inside?” The ginger was fuming at you as Kylo slowly rose off of you, dejectedly.  
“Beautifully spoken, General. Allow me to introduce you to the writer.” You tried to say without revealing your fear but the General was completely unconvinced.   
“The writer?” He asked with venom in his voice.  
“Yes, we were rehearsing for The Last Jedi”  
“How fucking stupid do you think I am? I found you scantily clad, in the arms of another man, in the middle of the night, in a brothel and you really expect me to believe that you were just rehearsing?” The General accused, his face a brighter red than his hair. As if on cue, Kylo’s knights walked into the room through the back door with jovial spirits, asking how the rehearsal was going, saving your asses.   
“I hope we aren’t too late, my queen.” Toulouse kissed your hand and you grinned back at him, grateful.   
“No, of course not, you came just in time, dear.”  
Looking through the telescope into your room, your father noticed all the people suddenly being in your room and panicked, scared the General was being bothered during his night with you. He ran to your room to sort out what was going on.  
“You inspired me, Hux. After you left, I immediately called everyone for an emergency rehearsal.”  
“If there’s a rehearsal, where’s Zidler?” Hux asked, still not entirely convinced.   
“Oh, I didn’t want to bother him.” You said. Conveniently, Harold entered the room, anyway.  
“My dear General I’m terribly sorry.”  
“It’s fine, father, he knows all about the emergency rehearsal…” You gave him a meaningful look so that he knew to play along.  
“Ah, yes. The emergency rehearsal.”  
“The General’s a big fan of the new writer’s work which why he’s so keen to invest.” You said.   
“Invest! Oh that’s wonderful, I’ll grab the necessary papers right away!”   
“What’s the story?” Everyone stared at the General, stunned. “If I’m to invest, I’d like to know the story.”  
“It’s about love.” The attention was on Kylo. You gave him a kind smile “And it takes place on Mandalore.”   
“Love?” The General asked Kylo, holding a grudge for Kylo’s earlier position.  
“Yes, and there’s a courtesan.” Kylo walked over to you. “The most beautiful courtesan in the whole galaxy.” You smiled sweetly again and blushed at his compliment. “But her kingdom is invaded by an evil Emperor! In order to protect her kingdom, she must seduce the evil Emperor, but just before she has the chance, she mistakes a penniless uhh... “ He looked around the room and saw a model of a ship. “A penniless podracer for the Emperor, and she falls in love with him.” You looked at the ground in shame. “He wasn’t trying to trick her or anything. It was an honest mistake and he was only dressed as an Emperor because of unusual circumstances.”   
Argie, the narcoleptic, jumped in. “I play the podracer! I’ve got a great singing voice and I’m even better at acting.”  
“And then what happens?” Hux was genuinely intrigued.  
“The podracer and courtesan have to hide their love.” Again, Kylo looked right at you. “And the podracer has a lightsaber that’s magical” Toulouse butted in. “It speaks but it only tells the truth!”   
“Ah, and the… lightsaber” He said with a bit of confusion “It gives away the game?”  
“Yes!” Everyone shouted.   
“It will be spectacular! There will be exotic creatures and and dancers and machines and so much more!” Zidler was shouting in elation. “SPECTACULAR SPECTACULAR   
NO WORDS IN THE VERNACULAR   
CAN DESCRIBE THIS GREAT EVENT   
YOU'LL BE DUMB WITH WONDERMENT”   
You all started singing in unison, though you had absolutely no clue how you knew all the words since you had just met Kylo for the first time but no one questioned it and suspended disbelief. “SO EXCITING, THE AUDIENCE WILL STOMP AND CHEER   
SO DELIGHTING IT WILL RUN FOR 50 YEARS   
SO EXCITING, THE AUDIENCE WILL STOMP AND CHEER   
SO DELIGHTING IT WILL RUN FOR 50 YEARS”  
“Yes but how does it all end?” Hux asked, on the edge of his seat.   
To add to the effect, Kylo sang to you and Argie, pretending to be the podracer and courtesan. “THE PODRACER AND COURTESAN  
ARE PULLED APART BY AN EVIL PLAN”  
You looked back at him and sung “BUT IN THE END,SHE HEARS HIS SONG”  
“AND THEIR LOVE IS JUST TOO STRONG” Kylo serenaded, back.  
“IT’S A LITTLE BIT FUNNY...THIS FEELING INSIDE…” The General tried to sing as well but it sounded like an intrusion to the moment. To cope with the awkwardness, everyone started singing again.  
“SO EXCITING, THE AUDIENCE WILL STOMP AND CHEER   
SO DELIGHTING IT WILL RUN FOR 50 YEARS  
SO EXCITING, WE'LL MAKE THEM LAUGH, WE'LL MAKE THEM CRY   
SO DELIGHTING ”   
“And in the end should someone die?” Hux offered and everyone looked around and shrugged.  
“SO EXCITING, THE AUDIENCE WILL STOMP AND CHEER   
IT WILL RUN FOR 50 YEARS” You all posed and ended the song while trying  
to catch your breaths. You awaited the opinion of the General, as it would be his decision to make or break the show. He looked at everyone, contemplated for a moment, then spoke.  
“Generally… I like it” He said, aloof.  
Everyone Jumped to the General to hug him in their excitement. He was very uncomfortable.  
With an investor, the show could go on. The Padawans went back to the motel and celebrated their new victory with the cheapest alcohol from the lowest shelf. Kylo, however, was brooding alone, as usual. He should have felt happy but all he could feel was confliction. He loved you but he still didn’t quite know where you stood on the matter. You certainly seemed like you loved him too but he had to find out.  
You were sitting on the roof of the elephant, trying to feel some fresh air, and wind. You imagined what it’d be like to be a free bird, flying far far away. “I FOLLOW THE NIGHT   
CAN'T STAND THE LIGHT   
WHEN WILL I BEGIN   
TO LIVE AGAIN   
ONE DAY I'LL FLY AWAY   
LEAVE ALL THIS TO YESTERDAY  
WHAT MORE COULD YOUR LOVE DO FOR ME   
WHEN WILL LOVE BE THROUGH WITH ME   
WHY LIVE LIFE FROM DREAM TO DREAM   
AND DREAD THE DAY WHEN DREAMING ENDS” You sung out to the sky. Kylo  
could sense you were restless and he sought out to speak to you again. The rouge Padawan began to make his way back to the Elephant while you were singing. “WHAT MORE COULD YOUR LOVE DO FOR ME  
WHEN WILL LOVE BE THROUGH WITH ME   
AND DREAD THE DAY WHEN DREAMING ENDS  
ONE DAY I’LL FLY AWAY  
FLY, FLY AWAY”. You turned around and saw Kylo standing behind you,  
staring intensely, shocking you. “Kylo! How?”   
“Sorry! Sorry, I didn’t mean to- I just wanted to thank you for the job”  
“Oh, of course. You’re very talented.”  
“Oh.” You both sat in an uncomfortable silence for a moment, unspoken  
words caught in your throats.  
“Well, I should get some rest, seeing as tomorrow is such a big day.” You  
hoped he would leave so you could forget you had ever been vulnerable to him.  
“Wait.” You turned to face him with a sigh. “When you thought I was the General, you said you loved me. Was that..?”  
“An act. A complete lie.” You said with confidence that could kill.  
“Oh... It just felt so real.” He pouted  
“Of course it did.” You tried to keep your composure but you couldn’t help  
but show you cared for him “I’m paid to make men believe what they want to” You said sympathetically. You weren’t lying, men fell for you all the time.  
It was one of the reasons you thought you’d be such a great actress, but for the first time, you felt terrible for hurting someone this way.   
“Right. I must have been insane thinking you could love someone like me” Kylo’s heart broke.  
“Kylo, don’t say that. I can’t fall in love with anyone”  
“Can’t fall in love? That must be terrible” For a moment, Kylo forgot his own pain and felt yours.  
“No, starving is terrible. Being homeless is terrible.”  
“(Y/N), all you need is love”  
“Oh please” You scoffed at him, unconvinced.  
“ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE”   
“A girl has got to eat”  
“ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE” Kylo moved closer to you.  
“She’ll end up on the streets” You started giggling.  
“ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE...” Finally, you gave in to his song but you kept arguing.  
“LOVE IS JUST A GAME”  
“I WAS MADE FOR LOVING YOU, BABY   
YOU WERE MADE FOR LOVING ME” He started dancing around you, putting  
on a show.  
“THE ONLY WAY OF LOVING ME, BABY   
IS TO PAY A LOVELY FEE” You flipped your hair at him and batted your eyes.  
“JUST ONE NIGHT   
GIVE ME JUST ONE NIGHT” He was pretending to beg you, now and got on  
his knees.  
“THERE’S NO WAY  
BECAUSE YOU CAN’T PAY” You left him on his knees as you turned your  
back to him.  
“IN THE NAME OF LOVE  
ONE NIGHT IN THE NAME OF LOVE” Kylo got back onto his feet and stood in  
front of you.  
“YOU CRAZY FOOL  
I WON’T GIVE INTO YOU”   
“DON’T-” He touched your cheek and stared into your eyes, smile fading from  
his lips. “LEAVE ME THIS WAY  
I CAN’T SURVIVE WITHOUT YOUR SWEET LOVE  
OH BABY, DON’T LEAVE ME THIS WAY”   
“YOU'D THINK THAT PEOPLE WOULD HAVE ENOUGH   
OF SILLY LOVE SONGS” Your smile left as well as you sung from the heart.  
“I LOOK AROUND ME AND I SEE   
IT ISN'T SO” Kylo took your hand.  
“SOME PEOPLE WANT TO FILL THE WORLD   
WITH SILLY LOVE SONGS” You turned away from him again, afraid of being  
vulnerable.  
“WELL WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT   
I'D LIKE TO KNOW” He followed you to the top of the Elephant “'CAUSE HERE I GO AGAIN…” Kylo jumped onto the edge of the roof and spread his  
arms like wings. It was incredibly dangerous for him to stand up there and you tried to get him down but he was stubborn. “LOVE LIFTS US UP WHERE WE BELONG  
WHERE EAGLES FLY   
ON A MOUNTAIN HIGH” You pulled him off the roof successfully and sat him down on the cushioned benches on the roof.  
”LOVE MAKES US ACT LIKE WE ARE FOOLS   
THROW OUR LIVES AWAY   
FOR ONE HAPPY DAY”  
“WE COULD BE HEROES…” You were stunned by his persistence. He nearly fell off a roof and he was still arguing. “JUST FOR ONE DAY”  
“YOU, YOU WILL BE MEAN” You were going to win.  
“No I won’t” He whispered.  
“AND I’LL... I’LL DRINK ALL THE TIME” You walked down to the balcony of your room.  
“WE SHOULD BE LOVERS” He followed you down the stairs.  
“WE CAN’T DO THAT’’  
“WE SHOULD BE LOVERS AND THAT'S A FACT”  
“THOUGH NOTHING   
WILL KEEP US TOGETHER” You stepped closer to Kylo and he held your waist.  
“WE COULD STEAL TIME” You both started singing in unison, like you had always known the words “JUST FOR ONE DAY   
WE COULD BE HEROES   
FOREVER AND EVER   
WE COULD BE HEROES   
FOREVER AND EVER   
WE COULD BE HEROES” Kylo lifted you up and carried you bridal-style to the bed and laid you down softly.  
“JUST BECAUSE I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU” He held you close on the bed and waited for you to make the next move.   
You took a moment to decide if you could really do this- if you could fall in love. “HOW WONDERFUL LIFE IS  
NOW YOU’RE IN THE WORLD” You already had. Kylo kissed your lips passionately.   
“You’re gonna be bad for business. I can tell.” You pulled him close by his hair and gave into his love.  
In the Moulin Rouge, Zidler and the General were discussing the contracts that needed to be signed in order for The Last Jedi to become a real production.   
“The Last Jedi will cost me a very large amount of money and I don’t intend to create the show out of passion for theatre. If I am going to invest, I’d like a contract that states I have purchased (Y/N) exclusively and that she will no longer be available to any other buyer. Of course that requires insuran ce which you will provide in the form of the deed to the Moulin Rouge.” Hux stated calmly, as if he hadn’t just demanded the world of Zidler.   
“Dear, General…”  
“I’m not naive, Zidler, I know how your whores operate. She will be mine and only mine or I will have the Moulin Rouge”  
“Yes, General… of course” Zidler handed over the deed and with that, the General had power over you.


	4. Until My Dying Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Hux is finds out about your secret affair and you try to keep the Moulin Rouge from being taken by doing your job- seducing him Can Kylo handle it, though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short but I think the next one (the finale!) will make up for it in length. It took me all day to finish this chapter but here it is!

The show must go on, and go on it did. With the opening night of the play approaching so soon, it was too easy for you and Kylo to pretend you were working and avoid the General. You had spent your nights in each other’s loving, passionate arms and the next day, you’d pretend that it was all working. The General was blind to your antics and your love grew stronger each night. Two days before opening night, you were doing a dress rehearsal, talking to the General, and Kylo came up to you.  
“ (Y/N), I need help writing the new scene ‘Will the Lovers Be Meeting at the Pod Racers Home?’ Could you come over tonight and work on it with me?”  
The General looked to you in confidence “No, she and I will be having supper tonight. I have arranged a fantastic meal, darling, say you’ll come.”   
You were stuck between the two offers. You had to obey the General as much as you could but Kylo was giving you those puppy-dog eyes you couldn’t say no to.  
“It’s fine, we’ll talk some other time.” There were those eyes again.  
“Absolutely not! Are you both mad? The show is in two days, we have to take this seriously. The lovers WILL be meeting and the play will be finished. I’m so sorry, General, but we need to focus on what’s important.” You sauntered off and Kylo followed after you, pretending to be sorry to the General. Hux, becoming rather impatient walked to your father.  
“My dear General, the supper will be ready at eight tonight”  
“You might as well eat it yourself, Zidler. She won’t be coming tonight.”  
“You’re kidding me.” Zidler stated flatly, disappointed in you.  
“Does it look like I’m fucking joking” Armitage was fuming “I acknowledge and respect (Y/N)’s dedication to her work but this is bordering on celibacy and we both know why you signed over the deeds to the Moulin Rouge”   
Zidler looked up to see you kissing Kylo, hiding badly on a balcony. Hux looked to where Zidler was looking but Zidler caught his attention just in time. “Don’t worry! She’ll have supper with you tonight, I swear”  
“All right, eight o’ clock.”  
Zidler ran upstairs to your balcony to see Kylo running away and you, smeared in your own lipstick. “Have you lost your damn mind? Hux is wasting a fortune on you and you’re sleeping with the writer?”  
“What? No, I wasn’t-”  
“I saw you together!” Zidler yelled at you, terrified.   
“It’s nothing, Dad. It’s a silly infatuation, I promise.”  
“I don’t care what it is, it ends tonight. Call Kylo, tell him it’s over between you, and see the General tonight. He expects to see you and he has the deeds to the Moulin Rouge.”  
“I know, I know. I swear I’ll see him tonight.”  
“I’m sorry, (Y/N).”   
Zidler left the balcony and you stood alone, heartbroken.  
“ IF I SHOULD DIE   
THIS VERY MOMENT   
I WOULDN'T FEAR   
FOR I'VE NEVER KNOWN   
COMPLETENESS   
LIKE BEING HERE   
WRAPPED IN THE WARMTH OF YOU   
LOVING   
EVERY BREATH OF YOU   
WHY LIVE LIFE FROM DREAM TO DREAM   
AND DREAD THE DAY” You gasped for air but you couldn’t find any in your lungs. The more you breathed, the more you choked. You started coughing but all that came out was blood. The pain became too much and the lack of air going to your head caused you to pass out.   
The night passed and neither Kyo nor Hux saw you. To pacify the General, your father lied and told him you were confessing to a priest. You saw Kylo the next day and he begged to know what was wrong. You couldn’t bring yourself to tell him that you were dying of consumption.  
“You don’t have to lie, (Y/N). Why weren’t you here last night?”  
“We need to end it. I need to sleep with the General opening night and the act would kill you.”  
“(Y/N), no”  
“Everyone knows. Soon enough, the General will find out.”  
“I won’t get jealous” Kylo said, unconvincing. “I won’t. And I’ll write a song and put it in the show and whenever we hear it play or sing it or hum it or just think of it, we’ll know everything is okay and that our love is strong. Stronger than jealousy, stronger than money” He was convincing himself.  
“No, Kylo, it has to end”  
“NEVER KNEW I COULD FEEL LIKE THIS   
LIKE I'VE NEVER SEEN THE SKY BEFORE   
WANT TO VANISH INSIDE YOUR KISS” You fell for him all over again at his words.  
It was the night before the opening night and your final dress rehearsal. The song had been incorporated into the show flawlessly and all was going well when one of the lesser, more envious courtesans walked to the General and whispered into his ear.  
“This ending is silly. Why would the prostitute fall for the penniless writer?” She gasped, pretending to have made a mistake. “Oops, I meant the Pod Racer.” The General looked at Kylo and then at you. You were singing the lover’s song and you two looked very passionate.  
“I don’t like this ending!” The General shouted.  
“Excuse me?” Kylo asked, shocked.  
“Why wouldn’t she fall for the Emperor? He’s giving her security. The pod racer can’t offer her that”  
“Well that’s not love” Toulouse chimed in “That’s not the bohemian values we’re trying to uphold”  
“I don’t care about some rubbish values. The play isn’t practical, who’s going to believe she’d pass up the opportunity to marry a rich, powerful Emperor?”  
“Because she doesn’t love you!” Everyone turned to see that Kylo had shouted. No one had the nerve to speak. “Him. She doesn’t love him…”  
“I see. Zidler, the play will be re-written, the lovers will not have their song, the Emperor will get the girl, and it will be ready for tomorrow night.”  
“But, General, that’s impossible”  
“Harold! The General has been treated terribly. He can have his ending written and we will learn it in enough time for opening night. Now, how about we have some supper and we can discuss the ending in private. We’ll let them know your decision tomorrow”  
You walked to your dressing room and Kylo stepped from behind the door. “I don’t want you to sleep with him tonight” Cue the puppy eyes  
“You promised, Kylo. You promised you wouldn’t be jealous.”   
“Please don’t go”  
“COME WHAT MAY” You tried to reassure him.  
“Come what may…”  
“I’m doing this for us, Kylo. I love you too much” Kylo walked back to the stage to finish the rehearsal, scared to lose you. You walked to the tower where you would have dinner with the General. Every step you took separated from each other; your hearts broke.  
Kylo sat down and the courtesan who was responsible for the General discovering his secret sat on his lap. “Don’t worry, love. You’ll get your ending once the General gets his” Kylo threw her off and began choking her with the Force.  
“Stop it!” Argie, the narcoleptic Padawan shouted at Kylo, getting him to cease. “Never fall in love with a woman who sells herself. It always ends bad!”  
Once you made it to the tower, the General took your coat and asked for you to wait a moment as he grabbed a gift for you. “The boy has a ridiculous obsession with me. I used to grant him affection because we need him but it was all supposed to end tomorrow night. For you, dear General.” He came back into the room, holding a large box.   
“Turn around, my love” You did as he asked and he moved your hair to the side, placing the most expensive necklace you had ever worn on your neck.  
Back in the Moulin Rouge, Argie was lecturing Kylo. “On Takodana, we had a dance. It told the story of a prostitute and the fool who believed he loved her.” Argie, grabbed the fallen prostitute and walked her to the middle of the dance floor. ”First, there is desire. Then passion. Then suspicion. Jealousy! Anger! Betrayal! Where love is for the highest bidder, there can be no trust. Without trust, there is no love! Jealousy. Yes, jealousy will drive you mad”   
Kylo walked to the side of the room, trying to get out of the way   
“ROXANNE   
YOU DON'T HAVE TO PUT ON THAT RED LIGHT   
WALK THE STREETS FOR MONEY   
YOU DON'T CARE IF IT'S WRONG OR IF IT IS RIGHT   
ROXANNE   
YOU DON'T HAVE TO WEAR THAT DRESS TONIGHT   
ROXANNE   
YOU DON'T HAVE TO SELL YOUR BODY TO THE NIGHT” Argie was dancing a type of tango but it was becoming too much for Kylo and he made his way out of the Moulin Rouge and back to his apartment. He would pass by the tower you were staying in but he didn’t care.  
“HIS EYES UPON YOUR FACE   
HIS HAND UPON YOUR HAND   
HIS LIPS CARESS YOUR SKIN   
IT'S MORE THAN I CAN STAND”   
You were admiring the necklace but to you, it looked like chains binding you. “Thank you, General but the ending of the show?”  
“Zidler can have his silly ending” You were so relieved at his answer that you almost kissed him but you saw Kylo from your place on the balcony and stopped.  
“COME WHAT MAY   
I WILL LOVE YOU   
TILL MY DYING DAY” You turned to look at the General, leaning in to kiss you. “No”  
“No?” He looked down to see Kylo as well. “I see, the pod racer”   
“Hux, please-”  
“No! Listen to me!” He slapped you so hard, your ear was ringing and you tasted blood from where you bit your cheek. “You made me believe you loved me” He had become irate and ripped the necklace off of you. You tried to run but he threw you onto the ground, tearing your dress. You were frozen in fear, eyes shut tight. The General had ceased to hurt you and you slowly opened your eyes to see him on the ground, unconscious. You looked up and saw your bodyguard with busted knuckles.   
“We need to go” He grabbed your coat and helped you off the ground.  
“We need to go to Kylo, right now.” You stepped over the limp body of the General and made your way to Kylo’s apartment, shaking in fear.


	5. The Show Must Go On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You escaped Hux' grasp once more but the consequences are fatal. Will you and Kylo survive or will the General win?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, this chapter is kind of a clusterfuck but I hope you all enjoy this as much as I'm tired of writing it. I rewrote this chapter like 3 times, I'm so sorry it took forever to post

General Hux awoke to his guard, Phasma, holding out a bag of ice for him. You were nowhere to be seen and your necklace lay in ruins on the ground. Slowly, Hux rose to his feet. “I wish to speak to Zidler, immediately” Phasma nodded and left the room. She came back moments later with your father’s arm within her grip.  
“General, I’m deeply-”  
“Shut up. I’ve been too kind to you scum. (Y/N) has run off again and I have no patience left to waste on her. You will speak to her and tell her that she will either sleep with me after the show ends MY way or I will have Kylo killed” The General was irate even thinking about what you had done. It shamed him.   
“You’d have the boy killed?”  
“No, I would” Phasma held onto the blaster at her hip, possessively.  
You had ran off to Kylo’s building and were knocking at the door of Kylo’s room, frantically. “Kylo, please, it’s me” Tears were streaming down your face and thick lines of your makeup were smearing everywhere but the moment Kylo opened the door, he thought he had seen nothing more beautiful.   
“(Y/N), what are you doing here?”  
“I couldn't do it. I couldn’t sleep with the General” You sat down on his twin sized bed. “I saw you and how alone you were and I didn’t want to hurt you but he knows. The General saw you and the whole thing is ruined”  
“Then we’ll go” Kylo kissed you on the head and began packing.  
“We can’t, Kylo. The show is tomorrow”  
“Who cares? Let’s just run, okay?” Kylo kissed you again and you smiled brightly at his suggestion. “Go pack your things and we’ll meet up and run”  
“I love you” You kissed him one last time and headed to your dressing room at the Moulin Rouge. You had just about finished packing when your father entered your room.  
“Hello, darling” He seemed grim, he knew you were leaving.  
“Nothing you can say can make me stay” you were sure of your words.  
“If you leave, the General will kill Kylo” That might make you stay.  
“He can’t” you sat down, choking on your breath, slightly.  
“He can and will if you don’t sleep with him after the show ends his way” Zidler felt terrible but he wanted to protect you. This was his only chance.   
You stood up from where you were sitting and picked up a shoe lying by your foot. You chucked it at your father with all your strength. “(Y/N), stop it!”  
“No! All you’ve ever let me believe is that I’m worth what someone will pay for me! That’s not true, though. Kylo sees that, he knows I’m worth more than the Moulin Rouge or the play or anything in the General’s wallet. I know he does” You collapsed on the floor sobbing and slapped Zidler’s hand away when he offered it to you. “We’ll find a way. We have love and our song and we’ll survive” You were shouting through your sobs, knowing you sounded hysterical.  
“You’re dying (Y/N)” Your father sat down next to you. He held your hand for a moment before you pulled it away to wipe your cheeks.  
“You’re lying to keep me here” You knew he wasn’t. You wanted to leave so badly, though.  
“(Y/N), you’re dying. Your doctor said so. Send him away, (Y/N), make him believe you don’t love him”  
“Why?” Your heart felt heavy and drowning in your chest.  
“Because you have to die but that doesn’t mean he does” It would be the most sacrificial thing you’d ever do but it had to be done. The show must go on. “INSIDE MY HEART IS BREAKING  
MY MAKEUP MAY BE FLAKING  
BUT MY SMILE STILL STAYS ON”  
Zidler helped you stand up “THE SHOW MUST GO ON  
THE SHOW MUST GO ON” You walked out of your room with your father and guard behind you. You stepped onto the empty stage and looked at the set for tomorrow's play   
“I'LL TOP THE BILL  
I'LL EARN THE KILL  
I HAVE TO FIND THE WILL TO CARRY ON…” You started walking back to Kylo’s apartment and without looking back, you answered your father’s silent question “The show must go on”   
When you arrived to Kylo’s room, he had his bag packed. Kylo wore his warmest robes, old shoes, and a look of concern. “What’s wrong?” He could read you so easily.   
“We need to end it. The General has offered me my weight in riches and anything I could ever need. I’ll be a star, Kylo, but not with you”  
“(Y/N), what?” Kylo dropped his bag.  
“You knew who I was. I told you this would happen” You couldn’t look into his eyes.  
“You can’t be serious. What about our song?”  
“It’s just words, Kylo. I am the Courtesan and I choose the Emperor. That’s how the story ends and that’s how the play will, too” You looked at his face to see it filled with shock. He had the saddest eyes. You left his home before you did anything you might regret.  
Your room felt so empty once you came back to it. You had to get some sleep, though. You had a big day tomorrow. Kylo, however, needed to make sure what you said was true.  
The next night, you were performing in front of a real audience. Hundreds had come to see you perform The Last Jedi and you got through the first acts flawlessly. You gave yourself a lot of credit for singing so well with a broken heart. The General was sitting in the front row, holding a ridiculous bouquet of roses for you.   
It was the second to last act. You had sung until your lungs burned and coughed but you kept singing.   
“DIAMONDS ARE A  
DIAMONDS ARE A  
DIAMONDS ARE A…” Zidler acting as the Emperor placed a necklace (that was strikingly similar to the very one the General tried bondaging you with a night prior) onto your neck and pulled you aside, posessively.  
“She is mine” Zidler boomed to the crowd.  
“She is mine” Hux whispered to himself.  
The curtains fell and the finale was about to begin. Little did anyone know, Kylo was finding his way to you.   
“There has to be some other reason why she left, Argie. They were in love!” Toulouse was trying to reason with Argie who was supposed to play the role of the Podracer but tragically, had fallen asleep. Toulouse ran off to fetch some water to wake Argie up when Kylo snuck into his room and stole his costume. Kylo looked nothing like Argie but it didn’t matter to him. He had sold a kyber crystal to get the units to pay you but he had to pay like any other customer. That’s how he saw it. His appearance was not missed by Phasma, however. She found Zidler as soon as she could.  
“The writer’s here”  
“I told (Y/N) he would be killed. She was supposed to make him leave”  
“Oh, he will. In a bodybag” Phasma walked out of the room, passing Toulouse who heard it all. “Out of my way, freak”  
Toulouse ran back to the backstage. He had to find Kylo and warn him that he would be killed. All the while, Toulouse was elated. You still loved Kylo! You just told him to leave so he could live! The Last Jedi was becoming an uncanny imitation of your love life and no one knew the ending yet to either.  
Kylo found you before anyone found him first. He wore Argie’s costume which surprised you but the look on his face genuinely hurt you. He looked exhausted and frantic all at once.  
“I owe you for your work” Kylo sounded drunk and desperate.  
“Kylo, please don’t do this”  
“Why shouldn’t I? It was all fake so why shouldn’t I pay like any of your other customers?” Kylo shoved his small bag of units toward you. “You made me think you loved me. That’s your job, let me pay you”   
You tried running from him but he persisted. Toulouse was searching for him everywhere in hopes of finding him before Phasma did. You kept pulling away from Kylo and ran to the curtain. Your cue was being called but you couldn’t leave his grasp. Phasma was hiding behind a piece of the set, aiming her blaster at Kylo.   
The curtains rose and you were exposed to the audience. You lost your breath and fell to the ground while Kylo watched and did nothing.  
“I see through your disguise. It is the Podracer!” Zidler acted as if everything was going according to the script but he had no clue what was going on, really.  
Toulouse followed Kylo and joined the stage. He couldn’t warn Kylo and his line was coming up but he had forgotten it.  
“This woman is yours, now” Kylo was looking directly at the General. He threw the units at you and walked towards Hux. “I paid my whore. I don’t owe you anything anymore” He was sobbing so viciously that he could barely speak but you heard him clearly. “Thank you for curing me of my ridiculous obsession with… love” He spat the word with venom. Walking off the stage, Kylo stopped at Hux’s seat and said nothing. Walking on, he never looked back.  
Your father kept acting, “The podracer doesn’t love you my dear! He is craven! Watch as he flees” He bent to pick you up and whispered quietly in your ear “It’s for the best, darling. The show must go on”  
You kept your eyes trained on Kylo but said nothing in return. The part of the play where you say your wedding vows and submitted to the Emperor was coming, though and that meant the show was about to end. You didn’t know if you had the strength to keep it up, though.   
Toulouse suddenly remembered his line and in a last ditch effort, directed it to Kylo. “Kylo! The greatest thing you’ll ever learn is how to love and be loved in return!” The words resonated with Kylo because he originally wrote them for you. He stopped walking out but refused to turn around.   
Everything was overwhelming you and you lost all common sense. You were putting yourself but mainly Kylo in danger but your heart was winning over your brain and you sang to him.  
“NEVER THOUGHT I COULD FEEL LIKE THIS  
LIKE I’VE NEVER SEEN THE SKY BEFORE  
WANT TO VANISH INSIDE YOUR KISS  
EVERY DAY I LOVE YOU MORE AND MORE” Kylo turned around! It was working! The General was furious but you barely noticed him.  
“LISTEN TO MY HEART  
CAN YOU HEAR IT SING?  
COME BACK TO ME  
AND FORGIVE EVERYTHING” You lost your breath again and choked back air but you tried regaining yourself. You had to get Kylo back.  
“SEASONS MAY CHANGE  
WINTER TO SPRING… I love you, Kylo  
UNTIL THE END OF TIME” You had to catch your breath but Kylo wasted no time picking up where you left off. He understood how you felt- how you really felt.  
“COME WHAT MAY  
COME WHAT MAY  
I WILL LOVE YOU  
UNTIL MY DYING DAY” He walked back on the stage, passing the General and walking just out of Phasma’s line of sight as she aimed for him.   
You embraced him and sang with him, audience cheering for you both. You were so happy that you barely noticed Toulouse yelling behind you.  
“Kylo! She’s going to kill you!” He meant Phasma but Kylo thought he was referring to you. He had a goofy grin and nodded at Toulouse when he saw Phasma’s blaster and the colour drained from his face. Using the force, Kylo threw the blaster out of Phasma’s grip and dropped a sandbag on her, knocking her unconscious. The chorus was still singing and the audience was enthralled but Phasma’s blaster slid to the feet of the General who was walking out of the theatre. No one noticed him as he picked the blaster up and aimed at Kylo. Just before he could shoot, though, Argie (who had recently awoken) punched him so hard that Hux dropped the blaster.   
“I WILL LOVE YOU UNTIL MY DYING DAY” You and Kylo finished the song and the curtain fell. You held each other close as curtain call was about to begin. Before the curtain rose again, however, you lost your breath again but you couldn’t seem to catch it. You were coughing violently and Kylo was worried.  
“(Y/N)? Holy kriff, are you okay?” You were spitting blood out and doubling over. Kylo caught you as you were falling and held you as he sat on his knees. “Someone get help!”  
“Kylo-” You tried getting his attention but you were couldn’t breathe “Kylo, hold me”  
“You’ll be alright, (Y/N), just keep breathing”  
“Kylo you have to-” You coughed up more blood and Kylo tried wiping it away but it wouldn’t stop.  
“What is it, tell me”  
“You have to go on without me. Tell our story, just don’t forget me”  
“(Y/N) no, don’t go. Please” He couldn’t believe what was happening. He just got you back and now you were dying? He was devastated.   
“You have to-” You coughed again but kept trying. “Promise me”  
“I… I will. I’ll tell everyone what we were; about our love” You couldn’t see his face but you smiled. There wasn’t much oxygen going to your brain anymore and your grip loosened but Kylo kept yelling for help. Even after the curtain rose, he held your dying body and screamed for help. The crowd was crying at what they thought was the final act. The beloved Courtesan had died and no one knew it was really just you. Finally, after Kylo gave up, the audience broke into a cheer. The cast was grim and you were limp in Kylos arms but the play had been a success.  
Years later, Kylo trained as an apprentice to Snoke. He worked beside his enemy, the General and Phasma as well. He fought his way to the top, mercilessly. He had long since lost his mercy after your death. He broke his promise, he never spoke of you to anyone. It just hurt him too much. But every so often, he thought he could hear your song still lingering on the cold breezes of Naboo, flying away, free like how you had always dreamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank's for enduring this story. It was actually so much fun to write, regardless of my bitching. Oh yeah and sorry I killed you off, that's showbiz


End file.
